Such Great Heights
by dATeeheeXD
Summary: When the Earth is threatened, a group formed by the best alien Plumbers from each planet goes for it's aid.


**Author Notes:  
Full character list:** Swampfire | Big Chill | Elon /...  
**Story Notes:** This story is a crossover with the characters from Super Mario's gang.  
**Character Notes:** None of the aliens in my stories are related to Ben or the Omnitrix in any way. All they have in common is coincidentally their names; this means that they didn't come from inside the omnitrix, nor have it's symbol on their chests. They are totally different people, and each have their own personality.  
**PS: **I'll update the character list as they appear in the plot.  
**Hope you enjoy reading it!** ^u^

* * *

_"Are you sure about this?"  
__"Yes I am."_ - The young methanosian replied confidently to the maternal figure talking to him.  
_"We are going to miss you so much!"_- the mother hugged her son like it was the last time she would see him.

And in fact, It could be the last time...

_"Me too. But I need to go. They need my help on this mission."  
__"I understand."_ - She said in an upset tone- _"Won't you say good bye to your cousin?"  
__"He's sleeping now, and I prefer leaving without talking to him."_ - The plant alien turned his head in the direction of the room his cousin was sleeping - _"When he wakes up he's gonna get angry at me for leaving without saying anything, but if I go talk to him, he would probably convince me to stay."  
__"Okay then..."_ - These were the only words that escaped her mouth when the last attempt of making her son stay failed. - _"So all I can do is wish you a Good Luck on your mission. Please be careful, and remember: we methanosians may be strong but we're not invincible. Remem..."  
__"I know that. You don't need to talk about father."_ - He gave one last hug on his mother before leaving. - _"I need to go now. Take care of everything, ok?"  
__"Good bye, Swampfire."_

* * *

Swampfire went out in the wilds of Methanos during the night, heading towards the Plumbers' Central Headquarters of his home planet. He had received an offer for a very important mission that only the best plumbers of each planet were offered to take on. He didn't know what it was about, only that he would have to go to a planet called Earth and that the issues concerning it were really critical.

It required him all his sense of responsibility to accept the mission, but now he wondered if he had done the right thing. Was he capable of accomplishing it? Was he really good enough? He tried to shake away those thoughts and his mind was suddenly filled with excitement. He was going to travel to outer space for the first time! He would go to the planet that became really famous because of a boy who saved the entire universe using the most powerful device ever created! Also, taking missions from outside of his planet could be a great way to look for...

_"You must be Swampfire, the methanosian who accepted the mission."_ - A deep and strong voice soared through the air cutting the young methanosian from his thoughs. He assumed a fighting stance when he saw a big figure standing between him and the Plumber's Base entrance.  
_"I'm sorry to scare you."_ - The large man with a grey skin said offering him a hand. - _"Magister Elon. Call me L for short. I'm the one in charge for this mission." - _Swampfire shook his superior's hand in compliment and followed him into the base towards the hangar, where there was a large spaceship on the docks.  
"_Well, this is as far as I can take you for now. I've got a meeting with the representatives of Methanos in 10 minutes. We'll depart in 2 hours, so you're free in the meantime. But be sure to equip yourself for battle. In this mission you may be forced to fight without your natural abilities so be prepared. Also remember that you're in a team this time, so if you're good with healing herbs be sure to take them."  
_"_Copy that, sir" _- Swampfire replied.  
"_Then you're dismissed for now. Go take a walk around, or if you want, board the ship and meet the others. I'm sure you won't have trouble in finding your dormitory. It's the 3rd one."_

* * *

The methanosian spent some time choosing his weapons from the storage room, and collecting some healing herbs from the greenhouse. Although he didn't like to fight with guns nor use healing abilities, he wasn't crazy to ignore an advice from an expert. After he was all set he decided to finally board the ship, and like Elon said, he didn't have trouble in finding his dorm, the magister just forgot to tell him that he would have to share it with another plumber.

The room was of a medium size, and not much furnished. With space for 4 people, it had a berth embedded on one of the walls and another one on the opposing wall; 4 lockers next to the door for keeping the equipment; and a small table with 4 chairs in the middle of it. Also there was a large window on the last wall.

_"It's very cold inside here."_ - Swampfire thought when the automatic door shut behind him. Just then he realized a blue figure laid on the lower part of the berth, holding something in his hands. He was reading a book.  
_"Hello!"_- Said the methanosian to his roommate, but there was no reply.

The blue Necroffrigian in the bed was very concentrated reading his book. Swampfire, seeing it was useless trying to talk to him, just let him be. He picked a locker for himself and put his stuff inside it. As his roommate was still totally ignoring his presence the methanosian turned to the window to stare for the last time at his home planet, and that's when the thoughts about the great responsibility upon accepting the mission stroke him again.

"_Only the best plumbers from each planet were offered for this mission, but... am I good enough for this? Is this thing I'm feeling fear, or just anxiety?"_ - He took a quick glance at his distracted roommate - _"That guy seem to be pretty relaxed on the other hand, he must be pretty good. Yet, he looks like to be younger than me. What about the others? What are they like?"  
__"You know, there's still time for you to leave."_- A deep and ethereal voice suddenly cut the methanosian's thoughts. Swampfire took that as a provocation and turned to see that the blue guy laid in the bed was staring at him.  
_"I know. But I've already made up my mind! I'm a plumber, the best of Methanos, and they need me on this mission so I won't leave!" _- He replied confidently - _"And I know that, once the ship sets off, everything here in Methanos will stay behind. I'll miss everybody here but I'm sure they'll understand the reason I left."  
__"It's good to see that you're sure about your decision."_ - The necroffrigian said. - _"The last thing I want is a homesick roommate."_ - He then turned to the book to continue his reading.  
_"You don't need to worry about that. So, do you have a name, or should I call you Mr. Bookworm?"_ - Swampfire inquired.  
_"I'm Big Chill."_ - Said the blue guy as he put his book aside, and sat on the bed.


End file.
